Siquiatra
by Mancha
Summary: Mi visita a un ?siquiatra?


Vemos un hospital siquiatrico y en la entrada se encuentra una Chica de 13 años arrastrada por dos chicas de la misma edad.  
  
Mancha (chica, arrastrada de 13 años): QUE ESTOY LOCA PERO NO PARA TANTO!!!- decia mientras seguia siendo arrastrada por las 2 chicas.  
  
Pacha (una de las 2 chicas): El colmo fue cuando le preguntaste al profesor que cordina los talleres, que si te daba un autografo.  
  
FlashBack*******************  
  
Vemos a Mancha correr con papel y pluma en la mano hacia un profesor chaparrito y algo calvo y tambien feo; detrás de ella corrian 2 chicas para darle alcanze.  
  
Yara (una de las 2 chicas): Mancha, regresa aquí...  
  
Pero Mancha seguia corriendo hasta que por fin alcanzo al profesor..  
  
Mancha: Me...podria...dar...su...autografo  
  
Profesor: Por que?  
  
Mancha: (ya recobrada de la corrida) Que usted no es el verdadero Ojoloco Moody ya sabe, a usted lo metieron en un baul todo el 4 libro. ^_^  
  
Profesor: @_@  
  
Fin del FlashBack*********  
  
Mancha: Tienes que admitir que se parecen mucho ^_^  
  
Yara: Ya Mancha, admite que necesitas un siquiatra  
  
Mancha: NO LO NECESITO Y NO ME VAN A CONVENCER DE ENTRAR..  
  
5 minutos después.  
  
Pacha: Si, se llama Mancha Cronstadt  
  
Secretaria: Esta bien puede pasar ahora mismo- dijo mostrando un pasillo.  
  
Yara: (a Mancha) Suerte  
  
Mancha: T_T yo no quiero ir! ***************************** Toc.Toc  
  
Doc: Pase  
  
Mancha entra y observa al doctor.  
  
Mancha: OHH! Sabia que usted se parece mucho a Lucius Malfoy  
  
Doc: a quien?  
  
Mancha: a Lucius Malfoy, el papa de Draco el de Harry Potter  
  
Doc: No lo conozco.... como sea yo soy el Doctor Píramo Crespo  
  
Mancha: Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Mancha Cronstadt.  
  
Doc. Píramo: Bien empecemos sientese en el diván y cuenteme un poco de su vida..  
  
Mancha: Bien, empecemos yo soy una estudiante de 2 de secundaria y tengo muy buenas amigas, dos de ellas son las que me trajeron aquí, me considero loca pero no para que me trajeran aquí..  
  
Doc Píramo: Y por que la trajeron?  
  
Mancha le conto lo sucedido con el Profesor..  
  
Mancha: como ve, a mi me encanta Harry Potter y estoy obsesionada con el y todos sus personajes, en especial me encanta Sirius, James, Remus, Albus..  
  
Mancha le sigui contando de su vida.  
  
Doc Píramo: Bien empecemos con la relacion de dibujos..le voy a estar mostrando dibujos y usted me dice lo primero que se le venga a la mente y yo le preguntare porque ¿entendido?  
  
Mancha: Siii ^_^  
  
El Doc. Píramo muestra el primer dibujo que es un lindo solecito ( se supone que tienen que ser manchas o algo asi, pero que importa)  
  
Mancha: Sirius Black ^_^  
  
Doc. Píramo: y por que?  
  
Mancha: por que es todo un sol *_*  
  
Doc. Píramo: ..............  
  
La siguiente figura era una caña de pescar pescados  
  
Mancha: Hogwarts..........vera en Hogwarts hay un lago  
  
Doc. Píramo:...  
  
Pasaron a la siguiente figura que era un guante de box  
  
Mancha: Remus.............Remus era un estudiante y tambien profesor de Hogwarts y el es un Hombre-Lobo y cada luna llena para realizar sus transformaciones cruzaba pos un arbol al que llamaban El sauce Boxeador ^_^  
  
Doc. Píramo: Ya veo..  
  
La otra figura era un pedazo de queso  
  
Mancha: RATA INMUNDA DE COLAGUSANO, TRAIDOR, INÚTIL.............TE ODIO  
  
Doc. Píramo: mmmmm...pasemos a la siguiente  
  
Dulces..  
  
Mancha: Albusito *_* Lo adoro, me encanta. A Albusito le encantan los caramelos de limón  
  
Doc.Píramo: Bien eso es todo @_@ hablare con sus amigas..  
  
Mancha salio de la sala para reunirse con sus amigas...  
  
Después de unos minutos, llamaron a Pacha y Yara  
  
Doc. Píramo: Pues veran.........la señorita Mancha .......esta.......Loca  
  
Pacha: eso ya lo sabíamos  
  
Doc. Píramo: y pues aquí no tratamos ese tipo de locura....por que no intentan en otro lugar  
  
Yara: Esta bien, Gracias por todo Doc Píramo  
  
Las dos chicas salen  
  
Pacha: (a Mancha) Vamonos aquí no te pueden curar  
  
Mancha: Esta bien ^_^  
  
Fin 


End file.
